How Videl And Gohan Fell In Love
by DBZfan4
Summary: the tail of how they met, the way they fell in love Complete
1. The New Guy

How Videl and Gohan fell in love   
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
The New Guy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
(Videls pov)  
  
A typical day someone was always in trouble. Well, no  
  
one was in trouble yet . But she knew better to think  
  
that no one would be. She was walking to school, when  
  
a car out of nowhere came swirving towards her. There was   
  
no time to get out of the way.She prepared for the worst  
  
and braced herself. Then almost as if out of nowhere a guy  
  
with golden hair, and just over 6'2",jumped in front of  
  
her. To her amazement he stopped the car with his bare   
  
hands and didn't buge an inch. Before she had the chance   
  
to speak he was gone. She did notice that he was wearing  
  
a shirt, from her school,and a backpack.  
  
"There is a new guy saving people and he goes to my school."  
  
she pondered out loud.  
  
"Shoot I'm late"she said as she ran to her school.  
  
When she finally reached her class she quickly took her seat.  
  
"Hey Videl, been fighting crime again?"the teacher asked  
  
"Well sort of" ,Videl replied.  
  
"Class, we have a new student today."the teacher said as a   
  
boy just over 6"2',with black hair, and black eyes walked in.  
  
"Why don't you introduce yourself."......."Ok I'll introduce you.  
  
This is Gohan Son. You can take your seat next to Videl she's a  
  
hero you know. Videl raise your hand so Gohan can find you."  
  
She reluctantly raised her hand. The boy, whose name  
  
appeared to be Gohan, walked up the stairs and sat next to her.  
  
(Little did she know that it was the guy from earlier.)  
  
"Hi I'm Gohan",he said as he sat down.  
  
"Yeah,I kind of figured that when the teacher told the whole  
  
class."she snapped.  
  
He looked a little hurt for awhile and then he got over it.   
  
Later in the middle of class her video watch went off.  
  
"Videl, three criminals have hijacked a bus. We need you!"said  
  
the chief desperately.  
  
"I'll be right there chief"she said as she raced off.  
  
AN: This chapter has been edited as I thought fit to do so.  
  
I hope you like the corrections. 


	2. The Save

How Videl and Gohan fell in love   
  
Chapter two  
  
The Save  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
Gohan asked to go to the bathroom, but he really intended to follow Videl. The   
  
teacher gave him permission.  
  
Videl pulled out the capsule labeled 1.She hopped on and flew to where the chief had told her she would find the bus.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan followed from a distance. He was ready to help if she needed it.  
  
Videl was closing in on her target. She closed the distance and flew to the bus's  
  
roof. She engaged her auto pilot and jumped onto the roof. The guys realized that she was there and started shooting into the roof. She jumped back swung over the  
  
side of the roof and slammed in though the window. This caught the two that  
  
weren't driving off guard. So she quickly ran forward and knocked both hijackers  
  
out with one swift blow. The driver realized that his comrads were taken out. He  
  
began to swerve right and left in an attempt to knock her off her feet. He did this   
  
to no avail she continued to walk forward. The driver panicked and lost control of  
  
the bus. The bus was headed towards a cliff. Videl ran forward to take control.  
  
She slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. The momentum carried them over.  
  
She expected to go crashing to the ground, but they didn't they where instead   
  
going upward. Then she saw him the golden haired boy from before. He was some  
  
how flying and even more incredible he was carrying the bus with him. He set the  
  
bus down and opened the doors."Is every one alright?"he asked in a deep manly voice.After he made sure everyone was alright, he flew off. He had saved her again,  
  
she had to find out who he was. She now had a better image of him, because she  
  
had a closer look at his face. Then she realized she had to get back to school.  
  
She pulled out the capsule to her favorite motorcycle and thew it to the ground.  
  
After the smoke cleared she hopped on and accelerated to over 100 mph. Racing  
  
towards her school she pondered who the mystery person could be. 


	3. Gohan's Secret Revealed

How Videl and Gohan fell in love   
  
Chapter three  
  
Gohan's secret revealed   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
Later that day, after another encounter with the mysterious golden haired hero,  
  
she was in her final class, P.E. She saw that Gohan wasn't even breaking a sweat.  
  
Yet he was playing harder than any other person, not to mention it had to be at  
  
least 100 degrees outside. Then one of the guys hit a fly ball, Gohan flew up  
  
and caught it. He hovered for a minute as everyone stared in amazement. After he  
  
realized that they didn't normally see that, he quickly landed. She thought back   
  
there was only one other person see saw could actually do that. Once she though  
  
about it he did look similar to the mysterious hero , but come on how could someone so nerdy be a hero."Of coarse Videl the least likely person, someone  
  
no one would ever expect." she said aloud. When P.E. was over she confronted   
  
Gohan.  
  
"I know who you are" she declared.  
  
"Well ,Videl, who am I?"he asked.  
  
"You're the mysterious golden haired hero" she whispered into his ear.   
  
"Well" he said as she pulled her closer and whispered back."I guess I'll have to  
  
kill you now. We need to talk." he said as he gathered her into his arms and flew  
  
away. 


	4. Romance Developing

How Videl and Gohan fell in love   
  
Chapter four  
  
Romance Developing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
Videl thought that Gohan was taking her to a very remote place. She wanted to protest, but she thought if she did he might drop her. Gohan  
  
seemed to hold on just tight enough to not drop her, but did not hold on  
  
to tight. He landed in what seemed to her to be the middle of no where.  
  
He carefully set her down, as if she was a piece of china. "Videl, why   
  
don't you sit down." he suggested. " I'll tell you the whole story."  
  
An hour later.  
  
"So let me get this straight your dad is an alien from another world!" she  
  
exclaimed curiously. " And your half Say what eve r you call it."  
  
"Saiyan and yes." he answeredas he slipped his arm around her. "So tell me about yourself. Like your last name."he pressed while pulling her   
  
closer. This made Videl feel good, so she ventured closer before beginning  
  
her story. She began to tell about her family. When she got to her mom  
  
she could not hold back the tears. She began to sob and Gohan pulled her  
  
onto his lap and let her cry on his chest. They sat there for five minutes  
  
before she could continue. Videl finished her story. They decided it was getting late so Gohan took her back to the town. That day she had connected  
  
more with Gohan than anyone she had ever met."Hey Gohan" she said.  
  
"Yeah"he replied.   
  
"Some time could you teach me to fly?" she asked.   
  
"Maybe later" he said pulling her into his arms. Then they kissed for five minutes and then said good bye.   
  
An: next chapter Videl learns to fly while falling deeper into love with Gohan. 


	5. Videl learns to fly

How Videl and Gohan fell in love  
  
Chapter five  
  
Videl Learns to fly  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
The next day after they finished school Gohan once again scooped her into his arms.   
  
He took offheading towards the place they went the day before. She noticed he wasn't   
  
holding her as limply asbefore. This time he was holding her more intimately and a  
  
lot closer. He landed and sat her down. "Ok Videl before you can fly you have to learn  
  
to harness your energy and use it."he said with a sigh.   
  
"How do you do that"she asked in a puzzled yet serious mood.   
  
"I'm going to explain that so listen up" he said.   
  
Several minutes later after explaining how to bring out her energy.  
  
There sat Videl trying very hard to bring out her energy.   
  
Gohan came and sat behind her holding her hands in the formation of his in encouragement  
  
as if to use his strength. Videl thought he was there just for support, but he was   
  
using his energy as a guide to bring out her own . Videl found the position they where  
  
in very intimateand at the same time very comforting. She started to focus her entire mind  
  
on bringing out her energy. Although she still noticed Gohan's comforting presence.  
  
Finally a break through a small bead of energyformed between her hands.  
  
"So now teach me to fly Gohan" an excited Videl said.  
  
"Wait a minute you still have to learn to use it" he said sternly. "But that should   
  
be easy the hard partis controlling it."he said reassuringly.   
  
After an hour of practice Videl could hover off the ground about 20' and could  
  
slightly move forward. Gohan suggested she take a break. She agreed so they took a five  
  
minute break . During which they cuddled. She got back to her training. By the time it  
  
was time to go Videl was pretty good at slow pace flying . This time, even though she  
  
could fly , Gohan flew her back because at herpace it would take an hour to get back.   
  
They kissed pationatly before saying good bye. It was pretty obvious now that they  
  
where a couple. By the end of next day had as much training as Gohan couldoffer,  
  
but that didn't mean they would stop coming to this place , besides she needed to practice.  
  
*wink, wink*   
  
A. N. : this may not be a good story because I'm writing it down as I think of it,   
  
but please no flames. 


	6. Chi Chi Finds Out

How Videl and Gohan fell in love  
  
Chapter six  
  
Chi Chi finds out  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
A week or so later Gohan invites Videl to dinner because he decides it's time to tell his mom.*gulp*He set the time at about eight o'clock . He also set another time to see her around an hour earlier.Gohan told her that if he flew really fast they would have 45 minutes to spare to make it look good so his mom would think she was always early . Videl arrived on time at their usual meeting spot .There was Gohan waving eagerly as he flew to embrace her. They embraced and kissed pattionately while descending to the ground.  
  
"Videl don't freak out if my mom acts realy wierd ok"he said to her.  
  
"What do you mean acts wierd" she asked.   
  
"I mean like she asks wierd questions and is trying to hide the who are you and why are  
  
you trying to corrupt my son attitude" he told her.  
  
"Ok but lets not worry about that right now" she said while embracing him pattionately.  
  
For most of the time they sat cuddeling while off and on making out. Eventually Gohan grabbed her into his arms tightly and asended. Then he flew faster than Videl had gone period. Within a matter of minutes Gohan began to slow down. He let go of her so his mom didn't make such abig deal about it. They still held hands though, as they came to what appeared to be the only house within a 10 mile radius. There stood a woman who looked surprised to see who was coming. When they landed Gohan introduced her to his mom and then his mom to her. She pulled him aside and asked Videl to wait.  
  
  
  
What Chi Chi told Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, do you know who this is" she exclaimed. " This girl is loaded. The only person in this worldricher than her is Balma ." she said almost shouting.   
  
"Mom I don't think of her as a valuable resource she's my girl friend" he said slapping himself in the head when remembering they where going to tell her together.   
  
"Girl friend, that's even better." she said rather loud.  
  
"Can we talk about this later" he pleaded desperately.  
  
  
  
Back to Videl  
  
Gohan and Chi Chi talked for several minutes before coming back to her. They went inside  
  
the house and sat down before eating.   
  
"So Videl how did you meet Gohan" she asked with a piersing gaze.  
  
"Well at school Mrs. Son" she stated.  
  
"Call me Chi Chi I mean how did you meat him" she asked curiously.   
  
"Chi Chi we never..."  
  
"I'm not saying you did, but you don't think I didn't noticed him coming home later than  
  
usual do you" she said cutting her off.  
  
"I told him I knew a secret of his and he took me to a place and explaied it" she said.   
  
"Can we eat now " asked a hungry Goten.  
  
"Yes Goten" said a relucktant Chi Chi.  
  
When the food was on the table Gohan and his brother Goten started stuffing their faces. In a matter of minutes they table that was full of plates of food was filled with just plates. When they wherefinished there where stacks of empty plates three feet high. Gohn had said that Saiyans eat a lot but shewas still amazed at how much they eat. They wrapped up the evening and Gohan flew her home fasterthan she could fly but not nearly as fast. They kissed good bye(and I mean Kissed). She had asked him earlier to be her sparing partner so she could train. 


	7. Romance Grows Deeper

How Videl and Gohan fell in love  
  
Chapter seven  
  
The Romance Grows Deeper  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own DBZ.  
  
Gohan seemed to be dodging every punch and kick without any effort.  
  
"Come on Videl I know you can do better than that" Gohan said taughtingly.  
  
"You just shut up and prepare to eat my fist" she screamed in a punching furry.  
  
"That's better but still not good enough" he said blocking a punch then he grabbed her  
  
arm flipped her onto the ground and pinned her so she couldn't move,   
  
not that she wanted to anyway.   
  
"You need more practice before you can hit me, if you prefer I cold coax Krillen into  
  
teaching you"he said with a teasing voice.   
  
"I'll pass on that, besides I prefer a challenge" she said as he stopped pinning her.  
  
Gohan didn't leave the position though. They staring into each others eyes. Then Gohan   
  
leaned down and embraced her as the kissed with such passionthat any one could see how  
  
deeply they where in love. They stayed like that for 30 minutes of coarse they pulled away  
  
for air every so often . They had been an item for awile ,and not that many people had   
  
noticed whith the exception of Gohan's fighting friends. The only reason they stopped so  
  
soon was Videl's insistance on getting back to training. When they started again Videl   
  
realized that she was not ready Gohan noticed this also.  
  
"Videl sit down you're not strong enough to fight me" he said forcing her to sit.   
  
They made out pationately as if they had been married for years. This time Videl didn't even   
  
care if they didn't get back to her training right now she let all her training thoughts   
  
faded and focused fully on Gohan and the moment. The only reason they pulled away was for   
  
lack of air.(A N Since they where in good shape it didn't happen often) They made out so  
  
pationately if you saw them you would of thought they where married or at least engaged.  
  
The rest of the day they spent cuddling and making out until they realizedthat it was now   
  
dark. She wondered how time seemed to fly so fast that they hadn't even realizedit was dark  
  
because they where a little preoccupied . Gohan took her home fast because it was already  
  
late, it had to be at least 11:00 PM. When they said good bye because they had already done  
  
enough kissing Gohan slipped away silently into the night only to bump into a building.  
  
He got up only his pride hurt though Videl thought it nice that she wasn't the only one  
  
with there mind in another place. She was thinking if Gohan would be the person she would  
  
marry. Well if he asked her she would say yes. :)  
  
********************************************************  
  
AN : You don't want to miss the next chapter I've got a surprise. Oh thanks to you who gave reviews, your reviews changed my last chapter dramaticly so thanks for your reviews. They inspired me to write better.Sorry if you thought this was short but it got the point across. 


	8. Surprise Party

How Videl and Gohan fell in love  
Chapter Eight  
Surprise Party Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
The next day Gohan met her in front of her house. "I've got a surprise for you" he said excitedly. "And what might this surprise be" she asked curiously. "You'll just have to wait and see" he said teasingly. "Now come on your surprise is waiting" he said while taking her by the hand. They flew off hand in hand. Videl wondered what kind of surprise Gohan could have. Her mind wondered, just barely concentrating on flying. She barely even noticed where she was going.She thought of all the wonderful things he could have in store for her. Then they slowed and finally stopped. They where in front of a big house, a house 5x bigger than hers. She realized who lived in this house by the size and shape of it. Gohan had mentioned a friend named Balma,but she didn't know it was this Balma. "Gohan what are we doing here" she asked shyly. "We're here to meet my friends" he said . "You mean you didn't even think I ought to know before we came. I'm not even dressed at leastsimi- casually. These are my training clothes"she said a little frustrated. "I think you look good" he said sweetly. "Well thank you, but you say that no matter what I'm wearing"she stated. "We better get inside the party has already started" he said while pulling her inside the house. They where met by this blond ditz when they entered the house. "Well hello Gohan sweety. Whose this ?" she asked "Oh this is Videl" he told her. "That's nice dear . Would you like some tea."she asked again. "No thanks. Where are the others." he asked "Oh well suit yourself. The others are in the garden dear." she said while going on about her business. "Thanks" he said while leading her down the path to the garden. They walked down who knows how many halls with an uncountable number of doors before they finally reached this big enclosure with plants and animals. She saw table upon table of food and drink in the distance and a gathering of strange people. He let go of her hand but not in time to escape ridicule for it. "Hey Gohan whose this new girl" a blue haired woman asked. "It looks like Gohan has finally chosen an onna to be his mate"said this spiky black haired man. "I have not Vegeta" Gohan said furiously.  
"Oh touchy this must be a really strong bond you've formed with her" he said in a teasing manner. "You better shut up Vegeta" he said even more mad than ever. "Well kid I thought I'd never see you act like this you must be really close to her" a green man with pointed ears said. "So Gohan whose the girl"said this man that was kind of short and looked kind of normal. "Oh this is Viddel" "And this is Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Bulma , 18, Marin,and he named all the rest of the people at the party.Naming all of them took quite a while and Gohan had to repeat it a couple times before she could put all the names to the many faces.  
"Looks like Gohan has good taste"said Tien "Well thanks, I think"Said Videl. "Well, come lets have a look at you"said Yamcha. "Well...." But he was interrupted before he could finish. "Come on guys, lets eat I'm hungry" said Goku. "Yah me to" said Goten "Like father like son" said Bulma while laughing.  
Everyone Laughs Videl watched in amazement (even though she had seen somthing similar ) as Goku,Gohan,Goten,Vegeta,and Trunks scarfed down table after tabel of food. leaving little to no food. AN: After seven years of constant training the Grand Ki (even though never training him) said that Goku was to strong and was past his ability to train and he had no new techniques to teach him. So they went to new Namec and collected the drangonballs . They recently wished him back and came back to earth and planed a party for today. After every one ate their fill of food, every one started various conversations. Chi Chi walked over to Videl and asked, "So Videl when am I going to get my grandchildren?" Gohan hears the question and spits his punch out all over Krillen. "MOM!!!" he shouts. Everyone sweat drops at the bluntness and abruptness of Chi Chi's question. 18 laughs at Krillen "Hey its not funny" he said,then mumbles to himself "And I just bought this shirt to" "Ehehe, mom could we not talk about this" Gohan said nervously. The party went on with less teasing and jokes about Gohan and Videl. Everyone started saying thier good byes and leaving, it had been a good party. They had all seemed so happy being together. Gohan and Videl where last to leave. They flew off not even realizing they where holding hands, because of the bond that was forming between them. Goku had already told him about this years earlier and so did Vegeta recently. Then they heard Bulma yell, "Good bye love birds." They arrived at Videl's house. ( that now seemed alot smaller ) They kissed goodbye. That night she had alot of thoughts going through her head. Like what was this bond Vegeta spoke of. She would have to ask Gohan later.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long, but I had teperary writer's block. Well I had lots of ideas for this chapter, but I either never wrote them down or couldn't think of what to base this chapter on. Whew that was a long chapter, my longest one yet. I hope it makes up for the time you had to wait for the next one. 


	9. The Bond At Work

AN  
  
I'm sorry if the eith chapter is alittle hard to read, when I  
  
put it up fanfiction was not working right so they crammed the  
  
whole thing together. In case you are wondering,  
  
no Majin Buu will not be in this story because I don't like him.  
  
Plus who needs him any ways.   
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed I'm glad you like my story.  
  
How Videl and Gohan fell in love  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Bond At Work  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
Although Videl and Gohan had been going out for awhile now, they were for the  
  
most part not know about by the rest of the school(with the exception of close  
  
friends),until today.  
  
Gohan decided he would arrive early the next day for some extra studying,at  
  
the library.  
  
Videl had the same thought. She also decided that she could use some extra  
  
studying, but neither of them knew the other was going. Which isn't a bad  
  
thing,but Videl had the idea seconds after Gohan did.  
  
Videl's alarm went off. Gohan jumped up, he could of sworn he heard his alarm   
  
going off. He looked at his alarm it still had afew minutes before it rang,he  
  
went ahead and turned it off. Videl felt confused for a brief second, but she had  
  
no idea what she had felt confusion over. Which made her even more confused.  
  
They both shuged it off, and got ready to leave for the school. After each of  
  
them were ready on thier own time, they flew to the school(Gohan leaving before  
  
Videl). Videl arrived first. Just as soon as Videl sat down Gohan arrived. He   
  
entered the school and heade for the library. Videl wasn't satisfied with her  
  
book,and decided to put it back. Gohan walked in and noticed Videl. He said,  
  
"Hi Videl I didn't expect you to be here."  
  
"Well I didn't think you would be here either,but then again I should have  
  
expected that. So this is how you make good grades."  
  
'I wonder why she's here' Gohan thought to himself.  
  
"Gohan Son I'm here to study just like you are" she said scoldingly.  
  
'How did she know what I'm thinking'he thought.  
  
"Gohan I can hear you plain as day" she said.  
  
'Look at my mouth, are my lips moving'  
  
'There not, but how can he do that' she thought.  
  
'We are speaking telepathicly'  
  
'How can we do that,wait is this the bond thingy htat Vegeta was talking   
  
about?'  
  
'Well yeah, but its sort of hard to explain.'  
  
'That's ok I can just read your mind and find out.'  
  
'Ok, but I'm warning you, you may not like what you find out.'  
  
'I can handel whatever it is.'  
  
.................  
  
'Ew,yuck,that's how you complete the bond!'  
  
'Afraid so.'  
  
'What if I dump you before completing the bond?'  
  
'Well I'm afraid at this stage if we don't complete it, it would kill   
  
us both.'  
  
'Gohan stop thinking dirty thoughts!'  
  
'You're thinking them too.'  
  
'I am not!'  
  
'Remember we're telepathicly linked, you can't lie to me I hear your every  
  
thought, and see your every fantasy.'  
  
'Yes and I hear and see your's too.'  
  
They talked to each other like this until school started. Then they gatered  
  
up thier stuff, and headed for thier homeroom. Without even realizing it  
  
they were walking hand in hand. While walking they heard wisteling and  
  
someone cheering the other one on. Then they walked into the classroom. All  
  
of a sudden people started staring at them, and wisteling like crazy. It  
  
hit them they were holding hands. They both turned beat red and let go of the  
  
other's hand.'The bond!!' they both thought. The rest of the day the whole  
  
school talked about them,asked stupid questions, made stupid remarks,and  
  
wondered how in the world did Videl and Gohan fall in love. Gohan and Videl  
  
wondered when the rumors and gosip would die down. After the day was over,  
  
it felt like a big relief,and both of them dreaded the thought of having  
  
to come back the next day. They largly ignored the thought. They hung out  
  
for a few hours after school and talked telepathicly about whatever came  
  
to thier minds. Thier relationship was out in the open, and the bond was  
  
drawing them even closer to each other. They were now at a crucial point  
  
if either of decided toback out of the relationship they would both die.  
  
AN:But thats not going to happen.  
  
Gohan flew Videl home and then flew home himself, but they could still  
  
talk to each other though far apart.  
  
AN: Well here it is the nineth chapterof my story. This bond stuff may  
  
seem a little late in my story, but better late than never. I'm sorry  
  
if the author note I wrote you was a little lengthy, but I needed to  
  
clairify some stuff and also tell you about the delay there would be  
  
before this chapter came out. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope  
  
you'll bear with me on this story, because the number of chapters left  
  
is undetermined. Also the length and quality of each are not garanteed  
  
to be the best. Thank you to all those who wrote good reviews on my story! 


	10. Surprise

How Videl and Gohan Fell in Love

Chapter 11

Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

"Come on Videl."

"What do you want Gohan?"

"Oh you'll see when we get there."

'Why can't I read his mind?' thought Videl.

Gohan was thinking at this moment, 'Finally all that time spent with Piccolo paid off.'

Earlier on

"Come on Krillin., you got to help me."

"What's the big deal man?"

"You know what! Just help me."

"Okay, okay you don't have to yell."

"Well I was thinking We'd ……………….."

"That's pretty elaborate let's get Bulma in on it."

"Okay, but let's not include to many people , it's supposed to be a surprise."

One hour before beginning of the story

"Thanks a lot Bulma."

"It's no problem kiddo."

"I just know she'll love it."

"This is so romantic if she doesn't something's wrong with her."

"Well all I have to do is some last minute preparations and I'm all set. Thanks for you guys' help.

"Man it was no problem at all."

"Yeah, I enjoy doing these types of things."

They said their good byes and Gohan finished up with the last touches. Once he finished he started on his way.

Back to beginning of story

"Wow this is amazing Gohan." Videl said in a clearly surprised voice.

"Only the best for you Videl." he said in a romantic voice. "Well sit down."

"Okay, But this is just so amazing." She said as she took her seat.

He disappeared and came back with a platter of food. He set it down on the table.

"Your food is served Madame." he said.

"Thank you Monsieur." she replied.

They began to eat there food. Gohan acted civil with his meal, partly because he maid sure he was almost full before he brought her. Once they were done eating they just stared in to each others eyes. Until finally he said something .

"Videl I want to ask you something."

"Yes, Gohan."

He came over to her and got on one knee. He then pulled out a box and asked,

"Videl will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box and revealed a ring.

"Oh Wow!! Gohan of course I will!" she said hysterically.

He put the ring on her finger and stood to kiss her. They embraced and kissed.

"Oh, Gohan, I love you." she whispered.

"I know." he said. "This was kind of fast, but I couldn't stand to live another day without you."

"I feel exactly the same way about you."

2 Weeks Later

The day finally came. The preparations had been hastily arranged (Or at least in Chi Chi and Bulma's minds.) But it was really nice and only the gang came and of course some of Videl's family. Finally the big moment came.

"Gohan Son do you take this woman to be your wife?" asked the preacher.

"I do." he said confidently.

"And do you Videl Satan take this man to be your husband?" asked the preacher.

"I do." she said just as sure.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And so he did and it was a long kiss. Once it was over Chi Chi immediately started crying finally realizing her son was all grown up. The guests then proceeded to the other the Briefs' home for the reception.

"Hey man I can't believe your married. Your starting to make me feel old man." Krillin said.

This was the happiest day of his life so he sat through all the jokes and embarrassing comments, because nothing could ruin this day. And he kept thinking like that.

**The End**

AN: Finally its over. Sorry it took so long to complete. This story flowed really easy at first but towards the end it became harder and harder. Sorry this was kind of rushed but I wanted to end it because I would have just kept delaying, but over all I like the way it turned out. Thanks for sticking with me through this story. Which peaked at over 6,000 words. Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you enjoyed the story and some time I may go through and revise some of my work. This is DBZFan4 signing off of this story.


End file.
